Un amor en halloween
by Andromeda Love
Summary: Un desfile, un juego...¿ Que paso ?


Aqui les dejo una historia que una amiga me pidio que publicara

Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenece, aunque me gustari

y reservo los derechos de esta historia a mi amiga

...

Am: Gracias amigaaa

A: De nada Amparo

F: Oigan mejor pasemos a la historia

Am: Claro Fubuki nii

A: Bien ahora si la historia

Am: Bueno. ¿Por dónde comienzo? Es difícil saben…Ah, ya sé por dónde comenzar.

Era hallowen y todos los jugadores de Raymond y algunos de Inazuma Japón fueron llamados por un señor para a hacer un desfile para hallowen. Ellos encantados aceptaron y felices fueron al punto de encuentro con el señor pero al llegar no había nadie y ningún preparativo para el desfile (A: el asunto era que llegaron muy temprano y obviamente nada estaba aun preparado). Ellos muy aburridos comenzaron un juego, en el cual, ellos se dividieron en dos equipos: el primero estaba compuesto de Kazemaru, Fubuki, Midorikawa, Suzuno (gazelle), Sakuma, Fidio, Tachimukai y Toramaru que hacían de vampiros y su objetivo era que consiguieran a 5 personas que les aceptaran una gema de un color y el otro equipo estaba compuesto por Endo, Goenji, Hiroto, Haruya (Band), Kido, Edgar, Tsunami y Tobitaka eran los cazadores de vampiros y ellos tenían como objetivo atrapar a un solo vampiro entre todos para ganar el juego. En eso comienza el juego, todos salieron corriendo para lograr su objetivo. Los vampiros alcanzaban hasta 4 gemas pero justo antes de conseguir a la quinta persona los cazadores siempre los atrapaban y la gema volvía a su protector (a su dueño en este caso los vampiros). Pasaron toda la tarde jugando hasta que los vampiros fueron a un restaurante donde Fubuki estaba a punto de ganar hasta que los cazadores de vampiros atraparon a uno, (Creo que habían atrapado a Midorikawa), bueno como lo atraparon el equipo contrario gano, pero al darse cuenta de la hora el desfile ya había terminado, ellos estaban decepcionados y el señor que los llamo, furioso. Ellos asustados salieron corriendo, pero en un lugar Fubuki se cae encima de Goenji y por accidente le da un beso, ellos sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía se levantaron y se pusieron rojos (pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que al besarse recordaron un sentimiento que ni ellos sabían). Endo vio que Goenji y Fubuki se habían quedado atrás y les grita:

"oigan Fubuki, Goenji vamos o quieres quedarse solos picarones"

Goenji molesto y rojo le responde:

"¡Endo no molestes por favor!".

Fubuki al escuchar eso se puso rojo más que antes y empezó a correr a un lugar muy extraño, mejor dicho el se fue abajo del puente cerca de la cancha "casel yi" y ahí se puso a llorar diciendo:

"que pasa conmigo porque siento esto por Goenji".

Kazemaru que vio a Fubuki correr con unas lágrimas en los ojos le pregunta a Endo y Goenji:

"que sucede porque Fubuki se fue llorando",

Endo le responde:

"no sé porque, pero mejor lo buscamos para que no le pase nada".

Todos les responden que si y se dispusieron a buscarlo, el más preocupado era Goenji quien en su cabeza decía:

"¿por estoy tan preocupado por él?, ¿será porque es mi amigo?, ¿no es eso es algo más que no sé que es?, ¿que podría ser este sentimiento?".

Goenji no había pensado donde estaba pero de repente se le viene la idea de donde está y va debajo del puente donde se encuentra Fubuki y le dice:

"Fubuki porque saliste corriendo",

Fubuki: _"por favor Goenji no te quiero ver hasta que aclare este sentimiento"

Goenji: _pero porque no me quieres ver (acercándose a Fubuki)

Fubuki: _por favor Goenji no me hagas esto (llorando y caminando hacia atrás para evitar a Goenji)

Goenji: _ ¿por favor Fubuki parece que tenemos el mismo sentimiento? ¿por favor déjame ver si es el mismo? Si este sentimiento es el amor

Fubuki: _ ¿veamos si esto lo aclara? (se acerca a Goenji y le da un beso pero ahora a conciencia y un tanto apasionado)

Después de ese gran beso, Goenji y Fubuki supieron que el sentimiento que tenian era el amor, para no contradecirlo y mantenerlo en secreto tuvieron una relación oculta hacia los demas. Nadie sabía hasta que un día de fin de año se descubre, pero bueno ese es otro relato.-

Matta nee hasta la otra…

Am: Se que es cortita pero no sean malitos y dejen review pliss

A: Amparo ya deja el computador

Am: Ya...nos vemos otra vez


End file.
